gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Harmon (Alternate Versions)
Jonathan Michael "Jack" Harmon in the world of fanfiction is not all that different from the one featured in the fanon Seasons One and Two of Glee. This page examines the stories that he is featured in as written by Soulless Warlock, the character's creator, Costume Maker's Apprentince, Melting Crayons, and ZeroBen. Romantic Relationships Because of his many personality flaws, Jack has not had a substantial romantic relationship with anyone. Through his appearances in the Glee fandom and the fanon seasons, there have been hints that he is lonely and wants to find someone. Rachel Berry Jack-Rachel_Relationship Jack-Rachel Relationship * Rachel is Jack's best, and so far, only true friend. The two share many qualities and traits as well as an "unaknowledged attraction". In most stories, they are seen plotting together, searching HarmCo for Brittany's missing cat, sharing movie nights every friday, and performing duets with each other whenever possible. Amongst the small fandom of this pairing, they are known as Jachel. Quinn Fabray * Quinn was orginally the object of Jack affections for most of his appearances, though this has seemed to wane with time. Still, he shows a great deal of affection toward the Cheerio, at one point, abandoning his plan to break her and Puck up in order to make sure she was actually happy. Amongst the small fandom for this pairing, they are know as Quack. Quotes “I have a hip flask and I didn't realize how cumbersome these pants were when I put them on this morning.” -The Winner Takes It All “At least, we know one thing; the writer can't spell the word. This means they're either a football player, a Cheerio, or, well, just about anyone in this school who can't function without a spell check.” -The Devil with My Shoes “Sorry, citizen! I must borrow this as a means to fight the criminal element of this city. Or play a really mean, tasteless prank. Totally depends on my mood.” -The Adventures of Prankster, Wheelman, and Jinx “Join me and together, we can rule the school of cripple and prankster!" -The Adventures of Prankster, Wheelman, and Jinx “I never try to be funny. It just comes naturally.” -The Rare and Obnoxious Puckasaurus “I will not be insulted by a voice in my head.” -The Winner Takes It All "Rachel, showtune powwow!" -The Winner Takes It All "That's very clever. Be like that more often and I'll stop looking at you as the taller, blacker, male version of that Corky Thatcher girl on the Cheerios." -(to Matt) The Winner Takes It All "I've just come to the conclusion that my conscience is one gigantic cock-blocker." -The Winner Takes It All "Next you're gonna tell me Janis Joplin's a girl." -O Mother, Who Art Thou? " Appearances Soulless Warlock * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6176020/1/Jack_of_All_Trades_An_OC_Profile * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6194940/1/The_Devil_with_My_Shoes * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6198325/1/Lets_Duet_Or_Songs_You_Shouldnt_Sing_in_Glee * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6204206/1/Life_is_a_Cabaret * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6211934/1/The_Rare_and_Obnoxious_Puckasaurus * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6217833/1/The_Adventures_of_Prankster_Wheelman_and_Jinx * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6229629/1/Matchmaker_Matchmaker * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6233210/1/Schaudenfruede * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6245714/1/The_Winner_Takes_It_All * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6356358/1/For_Good * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6399317/1/Burned_Cheesus * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6440859/1/O_Mother_Who_Art_Thou * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6503676/1/Furt_Feelings * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6551115/1/PACK * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6557046/1/Zombie_Plan Melting Crayons * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6422822/1/Hes_The_One_You_Wish_Would_Appear * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6443377/1/Super_Bet_and_the_Invisible_Slushie * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6444451/1/Heil_Hummel * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6456681/1/Turn_The_Ashes_Into_Flames * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6460894/1/God_Help_New_Directions_They_Need_It Costume Maker's Apprentice * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6444669/1/Thats_What_She_Said ZeroBen * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6399557/1/